Episode 5249 (21 March 2016)
Synopsis At the MBU Stacey is preparing for her first home visit and Anya tells her that if today goes well she may be home for Easter. Martin comes to collect her and Stacey asks if everyone knows about Kush. Martin tells her they will face them together. They return to the flat and Stacey takes in the sofa where Charlie died. She picks up a card that Lily has made for her. Martin explains that Ryan came for Lily but handed himself in to the police and is in custody. Martin goes to get milk, leaving Stacey alone. The door buzzes and, assuming Martin has locked himself out, Stacey opens the door. Kyle enters; surprised to see Stacey. Martin returns and throws Kyle out. He shows Stacey the box that Kyle brought for her. Bex and Sonia arrive and Martin explains that he is treating Arthur as his own. Sonia says he can’t just ignore the situation. Stacey takes Arthur into the bedroom; it’s all getting too much for her. Bex tells her that she hurt Martin and questions what will happen with Kush living on the Square. Martin interrupts them and Stacey leaves, upset. Kush approaches her and Martin tells him to go away. Stacey asks to go back to MBU. She sits on a bench waiting for Martin to get the car keys. Kyle comes to her and she tells him she knows her father never had a son. Kyle stops her and tells her that he is her sister; he used to be Sarah… Phil has passed out on Shirley’s spare bed. Buster comments that he could be his double and tells Shirley to get rid. Shirley pours water on Phil’s face to wake him but he just rolls over. In the Vic Sharon is behind the bar and Shirley talks to her about Phil. Sharon asks her to remind him that it’s Ben’s birthday today. Shirley sees Mick as he makes his way out of the Vic to see Ollie, he’s being discharged tomorrow. Shirley comments on this to Nancy but it turns out that she wasn’t told. Shirley returns home to find Phil having opened a bottle of scotch that Buster got as a present. Phil tries to sweet talk her and teases her with the bottle tempting her to drink with him. She says she will have one and then he must leave. She reminds him that it’s Ben’s birthday. She also knows that he has filed for divorce and he admits that marrying Sharon was a mistake. Shirley reminds him he chose Sharon over her. He moves closer and smells her hair before leaning in to kiss him but she sees sense and stops him. He suggests she joins him in the shower. It’s Ben’s birthday and Abi brings his birthday cards to the Arches. He’s less than enthusiastic. He’s wearing the badge she bought him and she has organised a party for him in the Vic at 3pm. Jay turns up the radio, he has requested a song and shout out for Ben’s birthday and the DJ accidentally says that the message is from ‘Jan’. Ben laughs and Jay teases him about his badge. Once Abi has left Ben messages Paul asking if he is free later. In the Vic the family gather for Ben’s birthday. Abi is dolled up and tells everyone about the presents she bought Ben; designer shoes and a shirt. She comments that it’s better than one of his stupid video games. But he isn’t wearing them. Linzi arrives and wishes Ben happy birthday. Paul arrives with his present; it’s a computer game. Abi isn’t impressed. Kathy rushes into the Minute-mart to buy another 20th Birthday card for Ben; she wrote the wrong thing in the last one and wants it to be perfect. Ian assures her that just being there is enough. Kathy arrives at the Vic with Ben’s presents. She has got him the CD they used to play in the car; ‘Just Broadway the Ultimate Collection’. Ben is touched and hugs his mum. Kathy approaches Ben about Abi and asks if he’s changed his mind about the baby. He just points out there are other things he wants as well. On the market Carmel spots Martin and Stacey pulling up onto the Square with Arthur. She goes to Kush and suggests they go to see him. He smells of alcohol and he tells her to go back to Essex. After speaking to Carmel Denise approaches Kush and tells him not to do something he may regret. He goes to Stacey and tells her he wants to be part of Arthur’s life. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes